Question: Solve the equation. $e+1.2 =2$ $e=$
Let's subtract to get $e$ by itself. $\begin{aligned} e+1.2 &=2\\ \\ e+1.2 {-1.2}&= 2{-1.2}~~~~~~~~~~{\text{subtract }1.2} \text{ to get } e \text{ by itself }\\ \\ e+\cancel{ 1.2} {{-}\cancel{{1.2}}}&= 2{-1.2}\\ \\ e &= 2{-1.2}\end{aligned}$ The answer: $e={0.8}$ Let's check to make sure. $\begin{aligned} e+1.2 &=2 \\\\ {0.8}+1.2 &\stackrel{?}{=} 2 \\\\ 2 &= 2 ~~~~~~~~~~\text{Yes!} \end{aligned}$